They All Lived Story 27: Coming to Terms
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: Life changing events are not always of epic proportions. Edward deals with the realities of trying to get life back together and Sara and Franz come face to face with impending parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

**September 20****th****, 1954**

Winry set the tray of small vegetable sandwiches down next to Elicia's offering of lemon and orange tarts and joined the other girls at the table. She had invited Gracia, Elicia, and Sara over to spend the afternoon while Edward and Alphonse were out doing… well, whatever it was they were doing this sunny Saturday afternoon. They had been a little mysterious about it, though Ed had promised to explain later.

Alyse had been invited too, but she had politely declined since – as usual – she had more than enough social events to keep her occupied! Today the vivacious young woman was organizing the senior class fundraiser after an all-morning volleyball team practice.

"She manages to keep so busy," Gracia commented as Elicia finished regaling them with Alyse's full schedule for the coming school year.

Elicia smirked at her mother. "I don't know _where_ she gets it." Of course with how busy Gracia usually was, it seemed to be entirely genetic.

"Did Ethan go with Dad?" Sara asked curiously as Winry poured herself a glass of iced tea. Franz had dropped her off with a promise to return after he finished running errands.

Winry shook her head. "No. He was going over to the University today to work on his lab project." Ethan had finished up most of his high school classes by the end of the summer and passed the tests for all of them. She had been proud when he tested out of a lot of the basic college classes as well and enrolled in a couple of courses for the semester. He spent his mornings at the high school and his afternoons at the university, and half of his evenings working over at the hospital. She barely saw him since school had started a couple of weeks before.

"And people tell me I work too hard," Sara rolled her eyes.

Elicia chuckled. "That's because most of the people doing your job aren't nine months pregnant."

Sara glared – mostly in jest – at her aunt. "They might be more understanding if they were," she replied. Of course, the majority of the officers she worked with were men or still single, or both. "I can't believe you did this three times, Mom," she looked back at Winry.

Winry shrugged and chuckled. "Well it wasn't like I had much choice once the deed was done." Aldon had been the only one they had been trying for, but she had never regretted being pregnant any of the times she had been, even with the difficulties of the last. "And I _tried_ to get your father to carry one of you. I figured it would be a great character building experience, you know? But somehow that never worked out."

Elicia burst out laughing. "I only wish! Though I doubt Edward or Alphonse would ever have been strong enough to handle it."

"Edward admitted as much," Winry smiled. That was one thing she had appreciated. He respected that there were some things women could do that men simply could not. "At least you only have a couple more weeks," she added, sympathetic to her daughter's plight. It was the cry of all women in their last few weeks _'please just let this end!' _ "Is everything ready?"

"For the most part," Sara shrugged. "We have everything we need, even if the apartment is a little cramped. Now all we can really do is wait. I wish we could have found a bigger place on the market in our price range though." Sara and Franz had looked in earnest for months, but there had been nothing available that would be an improvement over their current living situation.

Winry had seen how crowded the apartment was. It was cozy enough with two people, adding in a baby and it was going to be tight quarters. At least the baby did not need its own room yet.

"Well," Gracia spoke up, "I think I may have a solution to your dilemma."

"You do?" Sara asked, startled.

Winry looked over at Gracia. She and Elicia were both smiling.

"Yes," Gracia nodded. "It's been getting more difficult for some time to take care of that big house on my own, and it's far more space than I need anymore for just me. Elicia and Alphonse had been trying to convince me to move in and take William's old room almost since he first left," she chuckled. "Would you and Franz be interested in the house? I would rather have it stay in the family than just sell it off after so many years."

"That's a wonderful idea," Winry exclaimed. The Hughes house was perfect for a family.

Sara looked flabbergasted. "I… wow. Your house, Aunt Gracia? That's a great offer but… "

"Affordability is hardly the issue," Gracia held up one hand, forestalling further argument. "That house was paid off years ago thanks to a very healthy stipend from the government after Maes' death. We can work out a reasonable offer another time. Talk to Franz. If you would like the house, it's yours."

"You didn't tell me about this," Winry couldn't help blurting out. She'd had no idea!

"We kept it quiet," Elicia replied sheepishly. "We weren't sure what would happen and it was Mom's decision."

"It's getting harder for me to manage," Gracia admitted with a shrug. "Living alone just isn't sensible anymore. I'd much rather move while I am healthy and capable, instead of having an accident or something and finding myself in difficulty because there isn't someone around."

It made sense of course, though Winry still had trouble really thinking of Gracia as old. She was the same age range as Roy and Riza. Of course, this just made her more sensible than Roy and proved she aged well. "Well I think it's a wonderful idea."

Sara was still clearly a bit stunned. But then she was more easily overwhelmed these days. Winry was glad Franz was a very patient man. It took someone with patience to live with Sara. She was so much like Ed. "We'll let you know soon," was all she promised.

Winry hoped Franz liked the idea. That house was close, affordable, and certainly good sized for a family. Speaking of families, just what were Ed and Al up to anyway?

* * *

To say Edward was nervous would possibly have been the biggest understatement of his life. Today was, well, a test of ability that had him honestly scared. What he hadn't been able to make himself tell Winry was that today – with Doctor Gray watching – he was running what amounted to a series of stress and endurance tests. It had been a year and a half since he had been stupid enough to try medicating himself. Since then he had done everything he had been told to do since Winry had come back to him to try and undo as much of the damage as he could. He had built up his stamina pretty well, he thought, though he rarely pushed far enough to reach anywhere close to what he thought his limits should be, or what they used to be.

Ed was afraid to push that far; afraid to find out where the extent of his endurance was. Mostly, he was terrified of another heart attack if he misjudged. It was too easy. He would get in a fight, _really_ get into it, and his heart would start fluttering or racing and he would have to back off and rest. As long as he was just demonstrating or keeping it low-key, he could go for a pretty decent amount of time. It bugged him to no end that he couldn't make it through an entire combat class actually _in_ combat past his beginning and lower intermediate students. What was he supposed to do if he ever ended up in a real fight again?

That was what they were going to find out today. Alphonse was his opponent, both because he was the best judge of how to match Ed, push him, or back off, but also because depending on how this went, Ed would really prefer to have minimal witnesses. That was why this was being done on a Saturday, in the physical therapy room in the hospital, less than half a minute from a full medical team if this went badly.

Doctor Gray said he should be at peak performance now – or as close as he was going to get given his most recent medical examinations, which were much more frequent this year as his improvement was monitored. Ed just had to know what that really meant.

"All right, whenever you are ready," Doctor Gray commented, standing off to one side. There was also a male nurse standing by.

They had run similar tests before, just not to this extremity. Edward warmed up, and the doctor took his vitals and listened to his heart. He and Al would run through drills, and then the testing would begin again. There were often readings taken charting his heartbeats to get a more exact pattern. Then they would push it a little further. Slow, but steady.

Today would be anything_ but_ slow. They had already run through the warm ups and drills. Ed didn't feel tired yet and that was good. Now for the real thing. He squared off with Al and tried to ignore the fluttering inside that was just nerves. He could do this. It was easy; just a good old fashioned spar against Alphonse; testing their skills like always.

Well, Ed wanted a fight and he got one. Uncharacteristically, Alphonse moved in with an aggressive attack that Ed blocked and dodged almost a moment too late. He hadn't been all out in too long – he was missing his edge. He rolled, came up behind Al and went for his knees.

Al jumped, turned, and struck. Ed dodged and spun. They moved across the floor and Ed relaxed into it a little more. He pushed himself upward into an aerial move that took him over Al's head, but brought him down at an angle instead of right behind, allowing him to recover before Al struck where he expected Ed to come down. Ed didn't get out of the way fast enough though as he over-compensated slightly and had to drop, kicking for Al's ankles…

….and collapsing to the floor, gasping for breath as the world began to swim around him. He could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears, feel it thumping in his chest. Ed closed his eyes and forced himself to control his breathing, to relax and take in deep, slow breaths. Slowly he could hear once more over the sound of his own breathing, his heart… Alphonse was saying something and he felt hands on his shoulders.

Ed opened his eyes and looked up at the face of Doctor Gray "I… I'm okay," he managed though he did not try to get up.

She had her stethoscope against his chest already and had obviously been listening. She wasn't smiling. "Barely," she replied, her mouth a thin tight-lipped line. "I would say what we measured last month is about as far as you should be pushing but no more" She stood up again. "What you are doing daily now is fine. If you have to go a little further, you seem to be all right. Anything like this," she gestured around them, "Is out of the question."

It was almost like a death sentence. Ed didn't argue or struggle as Al and the male nurse helped him to his feet. He leaned heavily into Al until he felt his equilibrium returning. "Was it that close?" he finally asked, making himself meet Doctor Gray's face.

She nodded. "Don't push it, Edward. You're healthy and you're alive. I would be grateful for what you have and live with it. You're in better shape than a lot of men, and that's not just those your age."

She was right, but that didn't make Ed feel any better about it. The tests they had run last month put him at about sixty-five percent of what he used to be capable of, give or take a little. He refused to look his brother in the eye. He couldn't take the sad acceptance and sympathy on Al's face. "Thanks, Doc. At least now I know."

"Get some rest," Gray recommended as she picked up her clipboard and started making notes. "I'd like you to stay around for a little while though, just to make sure you really are all right. Though you should know, you're the most successful rehabilitation we've ever had from something that traumatic."

Ed flashed a weak smile he didn't feel at all. "Thanks, Doc. I guess that's another set of odds I've beaten." So why couldn't he do the same on _this?_

* * *

The afternoon chat session was just breaking up when Winry heard the door open and feet on the stairs. A moment later Alphonse appeared at the end of the entry hall.

"There you are," Elicia smiled at her husband. "We were wondering what you two were up to. Can you tell us finally?"

Al looked at Winry, and took in the crowd of women and fidgeted, then sighed. "We were doing some drills," he replied with a shrug. "Winry, can we talk?"

"Sure, Al," Winry stood and followed him back into the entry, confused, and now definitely concerned. It had to have been Ed going upstairs. From Al's expression it wasn't good news. "What's going on?" she asked quietly as soon as they were back by the door.

Al sighed. "Ed and I sparred so Doc Gray could do some tests, see how well his heart's performing, that kind of thing."

Winry nodded. She knew they had done something like that a few times before. "So why not tell me?"

"Today was different," Al admitted. "We went full out to see what would happen."

Winry felt her heart sinking. No, it couldn't be good news, or Ed would be crowing it to the heavens. "What happened?"

"Ed barely lasted thirty seconds," Al replied sadly. "He collapsed. It wasn't a heart attack-" he held up a hand and gestured frantically when she felt panic rising in her throat! "But Doc Gray told him he shouldn't try and push any further than he's already managed. He's got sixty-five, maybe seventy percent of his functionality back with his heart."

"I should talk to him," Winry headed for the stairs without another thought.

"He's pretty broken up about it," Al called softly after her. "He might not be too talkative. He was quiet on the way home."

* * *

Edward managed to hold it together until he hit the bedroom door. As it closed behind him, the emotions that had threatened to overwhelm him since Doctor Gray opened her mouth simply took over; grief, guilt, acceptance of reality, a little indulgent self-pity. He curled up on his side on the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. _The great Fullmetal Alchemist has gone fetal. I wonder how that would sound on the news. _

"Edward?" The door creaked open a couple of minutes later and he heard Winry step inside, closing it just as softly behind her. "Al told me what happened."

"So then why do you need to talk to me?" Ed asked. He knew the answer; he just didn't want to face her with his failure still so fresh.

The bed shifted and he felt her warmth behind him, then her hand on his back, just below his auto-mail shoulder. "Because right now you're upset and hurt and angry."

Yeah, those were pretty good reasons. Ed sighed, fighting back tears. He wasn't going to cry about this. It was fair after all. He had survived despite himself, so wasn't this an equivalent exchange? "I feel like such an idiot." The words came out as little more than a broken whisper. "I did this to myself, Winry. I really thought if I worked hard enough, did what I was supposed to, and refused to give up I could fix this but… but I can't." He knew the extent of his stamina at slower speeds, with caution and outside of a real combat situation. Now, he knew how woefully screwed he would be in a real fight if he didn't end it fast. "I thought I was all right and then it just… came up so fast…"

Winry's hand began to stroke his back, the way she used to do to the kids when they were little, or when he needed a little extra comfort. "It sounds frightening," she replied calmly. "You know, Ed, what you've managed to recover is pretty remarkable. You're strong and you're _here_, but you've retired from active service remember? You don't have to worry about fighting anymore. If you can do what you need to do, than maybe you should focus on that."

She sounded so sensible, and yet so understanding even as she said things he didn't want to hear. Winry was good at that. "Because it's not what I _want_ to do," he admitted, however self-centered and childish that might sound.

"And what do you want?" Winry sounded like she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

Ed snorted a humorless laugh. "That's the pathetic part. I want to do things my way, the way I used to be able to. I don't want to think about if I might _kill_ myself trying to pull off a move that's still second nature." He clutched the pillow tighter to him, squeezing it with all the frustration he couldn't let out any other way. "What I want…. Hell, if Al hadn't been with me to bring me home, I'd probably be drunk in a bar somewhere right now, trying to forget the entire thing ever happened."

"Edward…" Winry sounded pained, though Ed couldn't tell if she was more upset by his admission or the tone with which he said it. He could be matter-of-fact about these things. Winry might like to think he was stronger than that, but Ed knew his limits; he knew what was in his head.

"It's the truth, Winry," Ed sighed, still speaking softly. "If you don't mind, I'd kind of like to be alone for a little while. Let me know when dinner's ready okay?" He didn't want to go down now, not with everyone still downstairs. They would all find out soon enough if Al hadn't already told them. He wanted to deal with his disappointment in his own time.

Winry hesitated, but only for a moment. "Sure, Ed," she replied just as quietly. Then she bent down and kissed the side of his face before standing and leaving the room.

As the door clicked shut behind her, Ed buried his face in the pillow and cried.

**September 24****th****, 1954**

Sara finished signing the last of the stack of inventory forms on her desk and slid it out of her way with a sigh. It was almost lunch time but she wasn't sure she would make it that long. Her belly was a mass of wriggling, shoving turmoil and had been ever since she sat down at her desk that morning. The baby was running out of room fast, and seemed to be trying to make as much as he or she could as often as possible.

"Hey, cheer up, Twilight," Maes Mustang's voice came from somewhere above her and suddenly Sara found herself staring into the chubby dark-haired face of Maes' five month old son.

"You know, Mustang, most guys just bring in baby _pictures,_" Sara grumbled, looking from the smiling five month old to Maes' equally amusing grinning face. Her father – and Maes' – both joked that he was _almost_ as bad about showing off his kid as his namesake Maes Hughes had been.

"But Roy's handsomer in person isn't he?" Maes laughed, gathering the boy – who had been dubbed Roy Mustang the second only moments after his birth – into his arms.

Sara sighed, but couldn't help smiling at her friend's enthusiasm. It wasn't like he actually brought the baby to work every day. He was just spelling Elena so she could have a little time to herself. She was supposed to be in to pick him up within the hour. "Yes, he's adorable. He's certainly cuter than you are."

Maes smirked. "That's what my father said." Baby Roy wriggled in his father's arms and giggled. He really was a cute kid, and well behaved too. Sara didn't really mind having him in the office for a couple of hours, and neither did anyone else. That was probably a good thing, given Sara had every intention of bringing her own baby to work when she was back on duty after he or she was born. Though Gracia had already offered her _expert_ child watching services and those would definitely be made use of. Marcus Kane brought his littlest one in occasionally as well, and no one argued with a standard set by the Brigadier General!

"So your father still sees pretty well," Sara chuckled, wincing as the baby jammed its fist up under her ribs.

"So do I," Maes replied knowingly. "Why don't you take the leave you're due? You could have that kid any day now. You ought to be taking it easy."

Sara snorted. He wasn't the first one to make that suggestion. "I've got a good ten days till I'm due, and at this rate I'll probably get what's coming to me for being two weeks late for Mom. And _my_ mother was working auto-mail at Briggs up until I was born on top of that!"

"No one accused your family of sanity," Maes grinned. Sara noticed the other staff in the room quietly going about their business and pretending not to listen though they knew she knew they were listening. It was just business as usual. "You could break the mold and be sensible."

"And ruin family tradition?" Kane chimed in as he walked through the door. "Now that would be a real shame."

"If I could I'd whip both your asses for ganging up on me," Sara laughed. Of course, that would require her to have some semblance of balance and a center of gravity somewhere other than inches out in front of her. "I guess I just have to owe you."

"How generous," Kane replied. "I have no doubt you'll be making good on that sooner than you should."

"Of course," Sara smirked, managing not to stick her tongue out at her superior officer in front of the staff. It was hard though. He liked to needle her for reactions, and being pregnant made her more likely to react before she realized it than usual. "I've already got it on my _to do_ list."

"I think your to do list has enough on it to last a while," Kane chortled. "In fact I'd say it doesn't have any room left."

Sara glared at her boss. It was hardly her fault that they didn't make the military uniforms in _maternity._ Fortunately the pants were easily worn to accommodate – and larger shirts sufficed, but there was just no way to make the uniform jacket close this late in the game. Instead of losing her temper though, she kept her humor and smirked back at him. "Then perhaps you should take a few things off your own, _Brigadier General_."

Kane was caught off guard enough that he was momentarily without words. Then he laughed. "All right, point made. Still, Mustang's got a point. You should take a break, cause you're sure not going to get one in a couple of weeks."

"Is that an order, Sir?" Sara asked. She appreciated their concern, really, and she knew they weren't trying to be patronizing or didn't think her capable. But unless Kane was directly ordering her to stop working until she had the baby, she wasn't budging.

Kane looked amused. "No, Colonel, it's not an order; merely a friendly suggestion."

Sara could live with that. "Then take this friendly suggestion and let me do my job," she smirked. "Otherwise you're going to be in a lot of trouble when I'm not here to pick up the slack for the rest of you."

Maes laughed. "She does have a point."

"I can't argue with that logic," Kane agreed with good humor. "Well, I should get back to work. I just came over here to get away from my paperwork and give you a hard time."

"Well you succeeded at both," Sara retorted as he waved and headed back into his office. She actually appreciated the banter more now than ever. It helped that they still treated her like _one of the guys_ instead of coddling her. Sara knew where she stood here; Twilight alchemist, Colonel Heimler – though the last name was still taking some getting used to and most still reflexively called her _Elric._ She was a little afraid of taking on the challenge of the new title coming: _mother_ was a very big role to take on. She only hoped she was worthy of the name.

**September 2****nd****, 1954**

Winry was a few minutes early getting to the café between Rockbell Auto-Mail and Military Headquarters. She was glad to be meeting Elicia for lunch. They did it once a week as often as possible. If they didn't, Winry was sure she would have lost her mind years ago.

Elicia arrived just a couple of minutes later, walking in briskly and joining Winry at their usual table. They both ordered iced teas and salads and settled in for a relaxing hour of information sharing and any necessary venting they might need to do.

"I haven't seen my mother in such a flurry in years," Elicia chuckled as they waited for their food. "She's been going through the house ever since Franz and Sara said they would like it deciding what she really wants to keep and try and fit into our house or what she wants to leave for them or get rid of. You'd think she was moving next week instead of in a few months."

"I'm glad Gracia's enjoying herself," Winry chuckled, relaxing a little under Elicia's wash of friendly chatter. "Have you heard anything from Will?" Her nephew was in his second year of college out in East City, and she did wonder about him regularly, especially since Ethan wanted to go there next year instead of staying in Central and attending college in the capitol.

Elicia shrugged. "He calls every couple of weeks, but it's usually the same story. He's studying hard, has plenty of work keeping him busy, and he loves and misses us."

"You think there's more he's not telling you?" Winry asked curiously, though she would have placed bets that there was. Even having not attended college, she was not unaware of the culture, or of what could happen when children grew up and left home! There really didn't seem to be much difference in the stories she heard about college life versus the stories she heard about younger soldiers and officers in the military.

Elicia smirked. "Of course there is, but I doubt it's anything serious. When he comes home he brings home his pile of laundry, sleeps half the time and eats like they don't feed him even though he doesn't look like he's starving. That's when we usually hear about what's happened all semester, and he and Al spend a lot of time together when he's home, sparring, discussing alchemy and philosophy."

"And all the boy talk stays between them?" Winry hazarded a guess.

Elicia's smile became smug. "Hardly. Alphonse never gives me details, but I get enough. I am always reassured by stories lamenting how he never has time for anything but classes and his friends think he doesn't get out enough."

Given the typical complaints of college kids, Winry could see how that was definitely reassuring. "So no tales of heartbreak or wild nights?"

"Not a one," Elicia shook her head. "A couple of dates, nothing serious as far as he's told us, and you know Will, he's never had any reason not to tell us the truth."

It was true, though when he _was_ home, Winry often found it difficult to remember that underneath the slightly scruffy hair and goatee and often un-ironed clothing was the clean-cut boy who was as honorable and well-mannered as Al. "Well I hope all that studying is paying off. I don't recall Will ever having trouble in school."

"He still doesn't," Elicia smiled. "He just worries about it more than most. He's bringing home top marks still and loving it when he isn't complaining about the food, the schedule, and the lack of sleep."

"Well I've pulled enough all-nighters working on auto-mail," Winry giggled understandingly. "I'm glad he's doing well."

"So am I," Elicia replied. "I know Al's relieved that life has been pretty uneventful for both of the kids, especially after last year. Alyse seems to have forgiven him and he's been pretty good about letting her alone about boys."

"That's good. We have the opposite problem," Winry sighed. "Ed and I would both be happy if Ethan would show interest in any girl at school. He's not unhappy, but he's all wrapped up in classes and working on anything that doesn't involve socializing with people his own age unless he's helping Alyse out with things."

"I think Alyse asks him to help for that very reason," Elicia's brow furrowed slightly. "They've always been close, and I know she wants him to enjoy their time in school."

Winry nodded. There really wasn't much else to do. Ethan wasn't suffering from depression or sick or anything, he just had moods like any other boy his age. She just wondered how much longer he was going to both deny his feelings for his childhood best friend _and _cling to them. Of course, Ethan was not the man in her family she worried about most.

"How's Edward?" Elicia's question cut right to Winry's thoughts with uncanny accuracy.

Winry tried to smile, but sighed instead. "He's doing all right. I know he's still disappointed about what happened last week; I just wish he would get over it you know? I don't want to say he's sulking but…."

"He's sulking," Elicia smiled helpfully.

"He's apathetic," Winry corrected. "He's not _unhappy_ most of the time, Elicia, but he gets depressed sometimes, and he's almost never excited or enthusiastic about anything."

"Not _anything?_" Elicia looked mildly skeptical.

"I said almost," Winry smirked. _She_ was about the only thing that seemed to make him happy lately. That didn't necessarily mean in bed all the time, but he only seemed interested in doing things that involved her or, sometimes, the rest of the family. There were no more high points in his moods to balance the lows. "I mean, he seems all right and he says he's happy, but I think he was really expecting to be able to do more. He took it hard and he took it very personally."

"He doesn't blame Doctor Gray?" Elicia asked, looking startled.

"No, no," Winry corrected, shaking her head. "I mean he blames himself still. It all comes back to that." It pained her to watch him beat himself up over his mistakes; it always had, but he seemed able to deal with it less as they got older. "The best I can do is distract him. Nothing seems to honestly make him able to move beyond that."

"Well, maybe now that he knows his limits he can finally accept where he is," Elicia suggested with a shrug. "Alphonse said it shouldn't actually limit anything he wants to do except the higher levels of combat that almost no one could match him at anyway. He doesn't need to do that anymore."

"But need and _want_ are never the same with Ed," Winry pointed out. They never had been. If he wanted something, he went for it with his all no matter how impossible it seemed. Only this time, he had been told that this was as good as it got, and he had to admit that was the case. At least he wasn't paralyzed with depression the way he could be sometimes. It wasn't as bad as it could be; she just wasn't sure what else to offer to help Ed get past this.

Elicia shrugged then a smile spread across her face. "Perhaps you can offer him something that qualifies as both."


	2. Chapter 2

**October 6****th****, 1954**

Sara couldn't decide if she was pleased or irritated by the fact that her child had decided that her actual due date was a great day to come into the world. It was convenient that she wasn't missing work, but annoying that she had lost an entire Saturday to contractions that insisted on being almost entirely in her lower back making it uncomfortable to sit or lie down. So she spent the morning and half of the afternoon pacing the apartment, stopping every few minutes to wait for a contraction to run its course.

She was once more grateful for Franz' attentiveness and caring and his apparent need to spoil her since she never let anyone else do it. He had been quietly supportive and surprisingly calm all day. He pressed her back to ease the tension during contractions, and rubbed her shoulders between. He made food and got her drinks of water, and didn't complain when she was no longer hungry or got so focused she forgot he was there at one point for a couple of minutes. He smiled when she got snippy, and stayed out of the way when she tried to keep distracted by reading, which lasted only minutes at a time.

When her water broke in the early evening Franz called the hospital. "Doc Gray said she'd be over soon," he assured her when he got off the phone. "How are you doing?"

She was finally at a point where she felt like she could sit. Sara shrugged. "Uncomfortable, but not too bad really." She had honestly expected even back labor to be worse. It felt sort of like someone had put a vise around the base of her spine and would squeeze it very slightly every few minutes. It was pressure more than _pain_, though it got a little more intense with every few contractions that passed. They were about five minutes apart now and she only hoped it wouldn't be more than another few hours.

"Can I get you anything?" Franz asked, rubbing her back almost automatically at this point.

"How about several hours of reprieve so I can catch a nap?" Sara asked with a smirk then shook her head, leaning against him. "No, there's nothing at the moment. Thanks anyway."

Franz smiled behind his glasses. "Hey, you know it's no problem, Belle."

"Are you sure you're for real?" Sara asked with a tired smile. She had asked the question before. Sometimes she still wondered.

"I hope so, or I'm hallucinating myself," Franz chuckled. "You're incredible, you know that right?"

"I'm not exactly doing much," Sara countered. "I sit here and try not to tense up while my body does what it does." It was a weird sensation to feel and watch her belly harden and then relax again, though it was pretty interesting from a scientific standpoint.

"You make it sound like nothing," Franz kissed her cheek. "In a few hours we'll be holding a baby; our baby."

"You're going to be as bad as Maes is about our child aren't you?" Sara realized rather belatedly.

"Worse," Franz grinned broadly. "I have no doubt our child, boy or girl, will be cuter."

"How do you figure that?" Sara asked. Even she thought baby Roy was an adorable boy.

Franz shrugged. "Because with you as the mother he or she can't be anything else."

* * *

Edward tried to focus on the book he held as he lay on the bed reading, but he couldn't seem to make himself focus on the words, and he knew it wasn't his vision, much as he disliked having to use reading glasses for small fonts. If he held the book up above his head he usually didn't need them. But that wasn't the problem. He gave up, put a bookmark back in the book and laid it down on the bedside table. Then he curled up on his side facing away from the door.

Why couldn't he forget about it? He had his answer, which should be good enough. He had learned his lesson and he would be an idiot to push himself any harder. They had proven what happened if he did. His heart couldn't take too much of that. So why couldn't he be happy and stop trying to think of ways to cheat that answer? Damn it. He didn't _want_ to question anymore! It was just too ingrained in him now even though it was that drive that always got him in trouble.

"Ed, are you going to get ready?" Winry asked from the doorway.

Ready? Oh, right…ballroom. "I'm not sure I want to go tonight, Winry."

A moment of silence either meant Winry was disappointed or pissed off. "It's the last night, Ed," she replied calmly. "It's the dinner. Do you really want to miss out now?"

Edward had agreed months ago to Winry's suggestion that – since they actually _did_ enjoy dancing together – they should take some actual lessons. He had been a little reluctant, but Winry had been excited and he had figured it would be worth it to make her happy. He actually enjoyed it most of the time, but the last couple of weeks he just couldn't seem to stir up enthusiasm for much of anything. "I'm not really in a dancing mood," he sighed. Tonight was the culmination event: dinner and dancing with a little friendly competition between all the different couples that had taken lessons at the school in the past few months.

He heard her feet on the floor – heels, she must already be dressed. Normal dinner time – at least what she'd whipped up for Ethan - had been over almost an hour ago so he supposed that made sense. "Turn around, Edward."

He obliged and rolled over… stopping dead about half way through and sitting bolt upright.

_Red dress _….. That was the first thing that registered coherently in his mind. Winry was wearing the red dress he had bought her for dancing several months back, but had not yet let him see her in it until tonight. It … fit. The old adage about gloves took on whole new meaning as he took in how it clung to her in the right places, and flared at the hips, the way it accented the curve of her breasts and simply enhanced everything that was _Winry. _

Her hair was up and back, her blue eyes smiling. She wore red strappy heels meant for dancing and he had the sense she was wearing a make-up…but it was so well shaded that she simply looked enhanced. It wouldn't be much, she hated to wear anything heavy on her face. If she had _ever _been heavier, he couldn't have told from looking at her.

Ed couldn't help whistling. "You look fantastic!"

Winry bent down so her chest was level with his eyes, then lowered just a little more to give him a smoldering look that she only gave him on purpose, when she wanted to drive him absolutely crazy. "Are you telling me there is _anything_ you would rather do than spend the evening with your arms around me?"

"I can do that here," Ed replied with a weak smile.

Winry leaned in and kissed him. "I can't dance without my _partner,_" she added softly and Ed understood that she meant more than simply in the dancing sense.

Ed returned the kiss, warming to it easily. She was impossible to resist… and why would he really want to? "No you certainly can't," he chuckled. "I would have to kill anyone else who tried."

"Good," Winry chuckled stepping back. "Then you had better get dressed." She turned and pulled his tux out of the closet, grabbing the red tie instead of the black. "We'll match," she teased as she held it all up and out for him to take.

He knew what she was doing and he appreciated it. "Sure," Ed chuckled, standing up and taking the hanger than held the black and white outfit. "Let's go have a good time."

* * *

Sara had revised her opinion somewhat; labor really was work! It got more and more difficult to stay relaxed during contractions as they got closer together and the intensity increased. Doctor Gray's arrival – followed not long after by Ethan – was a relief.

"Well things seem to be moving along well enough on their own," Gray nodded after a quick examination. "Seven centimeters and counting. I'm a little concerned about the angle here," she pressed against Sara's belly gently with her hands. "Like we discussed before, the little one needs to turn a bit more."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Sara asked, trying to be patient, but it had already been nearly twelve hours since she had started having regular contractions and she would be very happy for this to be over with quickly! She knew the baby was turned a little sideways, but not in a way that should really be a problem.

"With a little external persuasion," Ethan commented with a chuckle.

"He's right," Gray nodded approvingly. "I'm sorry Sara, but this will be a bit uncomfortable."

Sara didn't ask what she meant, she merely did her best not to tense up and to keep her body relaxed as, over the next several minutes, Doctor Gray used external pressure at points to _encourage_ the baby to shift positions so that he or she would be in the right angle to get into the birth canal. It was not pleasant, but she supposed there was no point to complaining. She just hoped that there were no more delaying factors.

* * *

Winry was definitely glad she had convinced Edward to come tonight. As she had mentioned to Elicia before, the only time he seemed truly happy lately was when they were doing something together; when he was entirely focused on her. It seemed like he forgot to think about other things at those times. Winry did not mind being a distraction from Ed's doubts and troubles. Lately very few things seemed to do that for him and she knew how Ed tended to obsess about things.

Ed didn't seem to be thinking about anything like that this evening. They chatted with some of the people they had met during the lessons before the friendly competition part of the evening. Then they danced; slow numbers, fast numbers, waltz, tango, swing, and half a dozen other dances. She had suggested the lessons partially as a way to distract Ed and give them time together in the first place, but really Winry had liked the idea because it was different from their usual routine, and because she had wished Ed _would_ dance with her more!

He lost himself in dancing with her as easily as she had seen him fall into a fighting trance. He never missed a beat or a step; his moves were sure and confident. Put him in a tuxedo and well… he took her breath away!

They were not the best pair on the floor, and they did not go out expecting to win. This was for fun, and fun was what they had. When it was over, they stood on the floor, looking each other in the eyes, a little winded but happy.

That was something else Winry liked about dancing. It was an activity that Ed could do without over-straining himself even when he was putting his all into it. There was no fear in his eyes as he led her back to the table where they would be dining on what was actually a _very_ nice meal. After all, the final banquet was being held in one of the nicer establishments in Central.

"I hope this tastes as good as it smells," Ed commented to her with a quiet chuckle as he pulled out her chair for her. "I'm famished."

Winry smiled and sat down. "Well they have never failed to please before."

"I don't think I've ever come in here starving before," Ed countered as he sat down beside her. He looked relaxed and surprisingly at ease.

Winry chuckled. Then it was a good thing they could afford it. One of the perks of having two well-paying professions, she and Ed could _afford_ to eat out at someplace as upscale as this when they felt like it. Of course, that was something they only did on very special occasions.

Tonight, Winry thought, certainly counted as one if it meant they were _both_ having a good time.

* * *

Pain. Pain was definitely _not_ good. Pressure Sara could deal with; discomfort was an occurrence she rarely minded. Even some pain was acceptable; she had always had a rather high tolerance for it. But this…. This was a completely new sensation; a sudden sharp jabbing inside that made her cry out.

It had been a while since she remembered standing. Now Sara was on the floor, padded by a blanket and leaning back between Franz's knees, using his body as a back-rest. He was back against the couch and his arms cradled her. They had gotten the baby turned and she was supposedly progressing all right, but this was new, and it hurt worse than she thought it should!  
"What's wrong, Belle?" Franz asked nervously, his head somewhere not far above her; she could feel his breath stir her hair.

All Sara could see was Ethan and Doctor Gray and the swell of her own belly. "Something hurts," she replied through a tight jaw, not trying to hold back the few tears that spilled from her eyes. "Inside."

Doctor Gray's concerned expression did not change as she merely nodded, looking displeased. "There's more bleeding than there ought to be," she informed them so calmly Sara almost wanted to hit her. She refrained. Besides, she could hardly move now if she wanted to!

"What does that mean?" Franz sounded mildly panicked.

"It could be a couple of things," the doctor replied. "Most likely we're looking at an early separation; the placenta tearing away from the wall a little before it's ready. Though there's no way to know for certain."

That didn't sound good. Sara guessed it probably wasn't from the momentary flicker of concern on Ethan's face. She knew her little brother too well to not catch his worry. "How bad is that?"

"Given that at worst that _usually_ causes early labor, I think we're safely beyond that," Gray commented glibly. "However, the bleeding is some cause for concern, and we can't be sure that's the case."

Sara hoped it was, it sounded like it might be the least severe option! There was another jab of pain inside and she yelped. "Just tell me we're closer to pushing."

"Not yet," Gray shook her head. That was the frustrating part. Sara had been stuck at eight centimeters for hours. Her baby seemed disinclined to wedge its head where it needed to go; Sara had already assured Franz the big head must come from _his_ family!

Sara felt momentarily dizzy and hot all at once as pain ripped through her with the next contraction. "Damn it!" she cried out, unable to stand it, the tears pouring from her eyes. She didn't care. She just wanted the pain to stop! It wasn't supposed to be there; the doctor had said as much.

"Can't you do _something?_" Franz asked with surprising forcefulness and anger in his tone. Sara had never heard Franz truly afraid before, or furious; at the moment he sounded both.

* * *

Ethan had been thrilled to be allowed to be part of his sister's delivery of her first baby. Doctor Gray had suggested it, and Sara and Franz had readily agreed. Now, though, he watched his sister – one of the strongest people he knew, and whom he had seen through plenty of life-threatening situations and on all sorts of missions – crying in agony and having what had already proven to be a more challenging delivery than Cassie's a few years back. That had seemed so easy and calm compared to this. So far there had already been turning the baby, and now its head seemed big enough to be causing problems, and with this…. _This_ was serious.

He couldn't just sit by. As Franz glared at the doctor, Ethan didn't stop to think. He just moved. Sitting up and forward he pulled chalk from his pocket and sketched out a transmutation circle on Sara's night gown.

"What are you doing?" Doctor Gray asked, startled more than upset.

"Something I learned in Xing," Ethan replied, trying to sound more confident than he felt. Mei Xian had assured him that the technique could do no harm, but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of messing up. "It should help whatever the problem is."

Franz looked like he was going to object, but Sara grimaced and nodded. "Go ahead, Ethan."

He had done alchemy on his sister before; surely he could do something to help her now! Ethan finished the circle, aware that everyone was watching him closely. He closed his eyes, laid his hands to the circle, and focused his mind and the direction of the alchemical energy based on his knowledge of anatomy as well as alchemy. He encouraged the body to heal whatever had happened that was causing his sister pain, and trusted the energy and the body to do the rest.

Ethan lost track of how long he focused on the transmutation. All he knew was that it was longer than anything he had tried before – even when Sara had been knocked unconscious in that building collapse – and when he opened his eyes he dropped back onto the hardwood of the floor with a light headed, dizzy sensation that told him he had pushed as far as he could. "How do you feel?" he asked, panting as if he had just raced his father on his best days.

Sara looked a little dazed and even more tired as well, but she nodded and looked relieved. "Like I did earlier," she replied. "It's not….as bad. No stabbing," she grimaced as another contraction tightened visibly, but she wasn't crying anymore.

"The bleeding has considerably lessened," Gray nodded, looking pleased and just as openly relieved. "Well done!" She had never seen him do anything other than very minor healing alchemy before. Ethan was glad that she was impressed.

Franz looked like he might faint if he weren't supporting Sara. "Thanks."

Ethan shrugged, trying to toss it off casually, though he was sure Sara could tell how much that had cost him better than the others. "No problem. That's what I'm here for right?"

**October 7****th****, 1954**

"I still can't believe they gave us second place," Edward chuckled as he held the front door, letting Winry go in first. "I mean, I know _you_ were fabulous…"

"With you as my lead how could we have done anything less?" Winry teased him as he closed the door. She grabbed a hold of his lapels and pulled him close, kissing him warmly.

Ed felt the usual stirrings inside as he returned the kiss, embracing her. "They were dazzled by my partner," he insisted without pulling his lips away from hers. He was tired, but certainly not _entirely _spent. Winry seemed in a good mood. Maybe they should slip upstairs and….

"Hey," Winry pulled away suddenly and looked down.

Bounce was at their feet wagging her tail and whimpering incessantly in her _Ineedtogooutnow _dance.

Ed wondered if life would be simpler without the dog. He sighed. "Where's Ethan?" he asked, realizing that they were the only ones home. Otherwise Bounce would have been let out hours ago.

As they walked into the living room, Winry picked up a note from the table. Ed walked over to the back door and let the dog out, watching Bounce shoot out so quickly she flew off the deck without touching the stairs, and was soon happily relieving herself in the back corner. "He's at Sara's," Winry said as Ed closed the door. When he turned around she was smiling. "Looks like the baby's on the way."

"Right on schedule?" Ed chuckled. "That's a first for a kid in our family isn't it?"

"Ours all had your sense of timing," Winry smirked. "This note says he left hours ago. Do you want to call over there?"

"At midnight?" Not that Ed expected anyone to be _asleep_ over there at midnight. Besides, if they were Ethan would have come home. "Sure. Why not?" He shrugged and went over to the phone. He was actually excited to know that the baby was coming, and wanted to know how Sara was faring. He just didn't want to call at an inconvenient moment either. The phone rang several times before anyone answered.

"Hello?" It sounded like Ethan.

"Hi," Ed replied. "It's Dad. We're home and we got your note. How are things over there?" Winry sidled up next to him as he spoke, getting close so she could hear as well.

"Slow," Ethan replied with a tired chuckle. "Kind of eventful, but everything's okay. If nothing else, we know the kid's as stubborn as Sara is."

There was something in Ethan's tone that made it clear a lot had happened in the last few hours, but Ed knew they would get the full story later. "So Sara's all right?"

"Yeah," Ethan said. "Hopefully it won't be more than another couple of hours. We're going on seventeen now all told."

"Seventeen hours?" Winry exclaimed softly.

"Like I said, kind of eventful," Ethan replied. "Look, I need to get back, but don't worry. Everything's all right. Don't expect me back before breakfast okay?"

"Just give us a call when it's over," Ed replied. "And I don't care what hour it is."

Ethan chuckled. "Sure thing, Dad. Talk to you later." The line went dead.

Ed hung up the phone. "Do you get the feeling we only know half the story?"

"I'm sure we'll find out all about it when it's over," Winry replied with a calm, knowing little smile. "Sara's fine, or Ethan would have said so straight out." She lay one hand on his arm. "Why don't we get back to where we were before we were interrupted and keep distracted till the baby gets here?"

Was she still offering? Apparently. As much as they had repaired their relationship, there were still hit-and-miss days when one or the other of them simply wasn't inclined to be physical. Usually that was Winry, but Ed didn't mind. He was more concerned with her well-being. _His_ usual only limiting factor was tiredness. "That sounds like a great idea," he smiled. Tonight, he wasn't _that_ tired!

* * *

After everything else that had happened in the past day, pushing seemed much less dramatic than Sara had anticipated. It didn't hurt nearly as much as she had expected either! Hugely uncomfortable and requiring enormous effort, but with the horrible pain gone from earlier, it _almost_ seemed like nothing would ever be that difficult again… almost.

The soft high wail of a baby's cry was Sara's first clue that she had just finished delivering her baby. The second was the sight itself a minute later as Doctor Gray lay the crying pink child – cord cut and tied but little else – on Sara's chest. Sara put her hands up, tenderly wrapping them around the tiny crying being that filled her vision. Fresh tears fell in her eyes, but they were from sheer emotion; an overwhelming wash of love and protectiveness.

There was a soft thick fluff of dark hair on the baby's head, and behind her, Sara could feel Franz lose his breath for a moment.

Ethan was grinning as he draped a small baby blanket over her hands and the newborn, keeping it well away from the baby's face. He didn't speak though. He seemed to be waiting for Sara or Franz to be allowed the first words.

Sara felt the warm, damp skin between her hands. The hard thumping of the baby's heart in its chest, and little lungs working as it whimpered and cried. "It's all right," Sara smiled, speaking gently, surprised at her own depth of love she felt for the baby she had carried and fretted about for months. Then she knew she shouldn't be. Everyone was right; she could do this, and twenty hours of effort seemed a small price to pay for a new life that could be made no other way. "Mama's here. It's all okay."

"Beautiful," Franz choked, and Sara could hear the same emotions she felt thick in her husband's voice. "What… is it a girl or a boy?" he finally asked.

Sara almost laughed as she realized it hadn't mattered; she had almost forgotten to ask! The little life lying on top of her was precious no matter what it was.

Doctor Gray chuckled softly. "It's a girl. You have a lovely little daughter."

* * *

It was after lunch before Edward and Winry went over to the apartment to visit Franz, Sara, and their new baby girl. Ed was thrilled. Of course he loved all of his grandkids, but this was their first granddaughter, and it was Sara's first child; a special occasion all around.

Ethan had called a little after three o'clock in the morning after the baby had been born, and dragged back into the house at five. He hadn't emerged from his room again until Winry had lunch on the table, though he insisted on coming back with them to visit his sister. Doctor Gray had apparently stayed for several more hours just to make sure everything was all right. Ethan had filled them in on the full story over food.

Franz answered the door, looking bleary eyed and tired, but extremely happy. It was an expression Ed knew well! "You have good timing," he chuckled. "Sara's awake."

"The question is have _you_ slept yet?" Ed chuckled as they went inside.

"I caught a nap," Franz shrugged, closing the door behind them. The living room showed few signs of the miracle that had happened in it just a few hours before. Ethan hadn't exaggerated about giving the place a thorough cleaning before coming home. Franz's grin broadened "But the Colonel and the Princess need me."

"So she's already taken over the place," Winry smiled.

"Of course," Franz said, leading them back into the bedroom. "She's ten hours old and she's already figured out how to tell us she's hungry, tired, uncomfortable, cold, warm, or needs her diaper changed."

Ed laughed. "It sounds like she's got you well trained." It reminded him of when Sara was a baby, though her first days had been very different.

"Me specifically," Franz agreed, opening the bedroom door. "Hey, Belle," he called inside softly. "Your folks are here."

"Well let them in!" Ed heard Sara's impatient reply.

The bedroom was lit only by the sunlight coming in the windows, and Sara was comfortably enthroned on the bed, curled up against a pile of pillows. Her long hair was pulled back in a loose tail that fell to one side and was damp but obviously clean. Ed realized he couldn't remember the last time he had seen his daughter with her hair in anything but the full braid she wore at Headquarters or up and twisted out of the way; never _down._

His fire-starter, headstrong girl had changed. It was the same change he remembered in Winry when Sara had come into their lives, though it seemed more obvious to him now. She was still everything she had been, but now she was_ more; _there was something different and special about mothers.

The tiny bundle cradled in Sara's arms, wrapped in a pale purple blanket, wriggled and a small gurgling squeak announced that their grand-daughter was also awake.

"You're staring, Dad," Sara laughed, breaking the moment.

Ed blinked and laughed self-consciously. "Can you blame me?" he countered, moving forward and coming around the bedside to see the baby. The little face peering up at him, unfocused but curious, had brown hair and eyes that, while blue like most newborns, were already darker, like they would probably change as she got older. "She's beautiful."

"She's opinionated, stubborn, and she has a big head," Sara countered with a smile.

"What's her name?" Winry asked. Ed could feel her looking over his shoulder. When Ethan had left, Sara and Franz hadn't told him if they had decided on a name or not.

Sara smiled up at them with a twinkle in her eye. "Trisha."

Ed felt something hitch in his throat, and he knew Sara had been wanting to see his reaction for herself. While he and Winry had given their daughter both of the names of her grandmothers, she never really used her middle name. Ed had refused to have another girl bear the name Trisha Elric. But this little one's last name wasn't Elric… "It's perfect," he smiled. "Can I hold her?"

"As if you even have to ask," Sara passed her daughter into Ed's arms, and he gathered her close.

Ed grinned broadly. "You do good work." Trisha blinked, yawned, and closed her eyes. "She even likes me better than you did."

"Oh?" Franz asked curiously. Apparently he hadn't heard the story.

Winry chuckled. "When Sara was born Ed was the only one who couldn't hold her without her crying loudly."

"Yeah," Ed smiled. "She didn't like the auto-mail I guess." He stroked the baby's cheek lightly with one finger and, even asleep, Trisha nuzzled his finger as if looking for milk.

"Hey it's not like I knew any better," Sara objected.

"Well of course not," Winry replied. "It was kind of funny. Well, at least I thought so."

"And no smart man argues with a protective mother," Ed joked, handing Trisha off to Winry, who was clearly as eager for a turn as he had been. Ed leaned over then and hugged _his_ baby girl. "How are you doing?" She looked pretty good considering the details of the story Ethan had told them earlier.

"Beat," Sara admitted with a slight shrug as she hugged him back. "I think doing a full day of all-out alchemy combat would be less exhausting!"

"I'll be sure to tell Al you said that," Ed replied. His brother was still covering a good portion of the classes that used to be Ed's.

"Good, I'm going to need a good ass kicking to get back in shape," Sara smiled good-naturedly. Ed was glad to see it. She had been uptight and stressed for months, and he had quietly worried that she wouldn't be truly happy about having her baby when the time came. Obviously, his worries had proven unnecessary.

"Don't worry about that," Franz chuckled as he sat down on the other side of Sara and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure every subordinate you've barked at in the last nine months would be happy to take a few shots at you."

"I'm sure they would," Sara agreed. "But they can wait till I get back to work."

"And when will that be?" Winry asked as she gently rocked her granddaughter. Ed was wondering that himself. Sara had been so determined to miss as little work as possible, would she still feel the same way now?

"A few weeks," Sara admitted, looking slightly embarrassed, as if she knew what Ed was thinking. "Though not more than that; I just want to let life settle into a bit of a routine again before I try and add pushing unruly alchemists around back onto the list."

"Do you really think they won't mind you bringing her into the office?" Ethan asked curiously. That was currently the plan until Trisha was weaned.

"Kane knows the plan, and no one will argue with me unless they want to argue with _him_." Sara's eyes glinted dangerously even as she smiled, and Ed knew that anyone who dared try was in for quite a time of it! He pitied whoever it was because, eventually, someone would try.

Now _there_ was a subject for the HQ betting pool!


End file.
